


Dirty PTA Meetings

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mia and Niska get caught before they actually do anything, No Smut, Parent/Teacher Roleplay, References to Spanking, Roleplay, just a bit of (cringy) dirty talk & some light d/s dynamics, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: Leo learns that sometimes knocking can be everyone’s best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mia/Niska is honestly my favourite Humans pairing.
> 
> I was talking to someone earlier about how Miska wouldn't be incestuous because Mia's Leo's mum and Niska's his teacher, and I ended up using the phrase 'dirty PTA meeting' and then this sort of happened. Teacher/student roleplay is so blase, Mia and Niska are all about the teacher/parent roleplay. This is today’s fic for my fic a day challenge (I'm open for prompts ;))
> 
> [You can also read this on Tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/151629394096/dirty-pta-meetings).

The sound of knocking made Niska look up from her desk. A smug smile settled on her lips as she said loudly “Enter.”

The door slowly opened to reveal Mia stood there. Every curve and line of her body was beautifully accentuated by the suit jacked and matching skirt (which was impressively short). Her hair was pulled back into a bun. Niska just wanted to drop everything to run over and pull Mia into her arms. But this wasn’t how they were playing it.

Mia’s face was expressionless, but her voice had a rather theatrical lilt to it. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Ms. Hawkins. I just wanted to apologise in person for missing the Parent Teacher Meeting earlier today.”

Niska used a finger to tip her glasses down a little so that she could look at Mia from over the top of them. “I’m afraid an apology won’t be enough this time, Mrs. Elster. This is the second Parent Teacher Meeting you’ve missed, and as I’m sure you’re very aware, my time is very precious.”

“Of course, Ms. Hawkins.”

“Ma’am. You may call me Ms. Hawkins once you have earnt my respect again.”

“Of course, Ma’am.” Mia’s face remained still, even as she clasped her hands and bowed her head in an overexaggerated manner.

“Do you agree that you deserve a punishment.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Very well.” Niska said, reaching over to firmly grasp the wooden meter ruler from where she’d placed it against the wall earlier. “Remove your tights and lay yourself over my lap.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Niska was so engrossed in watching Mia kick off her shoes and pull off her tights that she missed the sound of footsteps outside the room. Neither of them heard the slight creak of the door handle, or the door being pushed open until it was too late.

Mia was bent forward over Niska’s lap, Niska’s hand softly resting on her backside and Niska’s other hand wrapped around the ruler. Both of their eyes were immediatly drawn to the movement of the door as it swung fully open, revealing none other than Leo.

Leo’s traumatised face blinked back at both of them for a second, before he turned and ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him, slamming the door behind him.

After making sure the door was shut properly, he shouted, “Oh my god, do you guys have to do this every single time? At least put a sock on the handle next time.”

He pulled an even more disgusted face when peeling laughter burst out on the other side of the door. He was just turning to go as the door swung slightly open and a pair of tights wrapped around the handle. As the door closed again he could still hear the synths’ guffaws.

It was the third time this week, you’d have thought they’d have found something else to roleplay, Leo thought with a shudder. Ewww. He definitely did not need that mental image. His mum and his teacher. No thanks. Maybe it was time to get out and find his own place. The distinct sound of wood against flesh sounded from the other room. Actually scratch that, it was definitely time for him to move out.


End file.
